


Magical Liberty

by Trashy_Panda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Over-arching plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Panda/pseuds/Trashy_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago was a different world, one oblivious to the secrets hidden below, but no more. Two years ago on that fateful day the barrier was broken and as it shattered so did the skeptical minds of human kind as the monsters once again walked among them. People attempted to bridge the gap led by the last fallen child, but many were still out there tearing down these bridges one by one attempting to build the fear and prejudice against these monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece up so please be nice, I think the title will be temporary but I just can't think, If you have any idea's please tell me, anyway, enjoy.

_Two years ago_

I woke up with a jolt my head leaping up from where it had begun to rest on my desk.

“Shit” I gasped quickly wiping away any possible drool and letting my fingers skitter across my papers and check the time on my phone. Thank god, I’d only been asleep for half an hour, I sighed sliding back into my chair in relief, I still had time to finish the report by tomorrow. As I relaxed I noticed an unsettling feeling deep in my stomach that I couldn’t put my finger on. It felt like I could feel it starting to grow, this sensation, inside ebbing and flowing gaining power. I shook my head and pushed it down blaming on nausea from eating something bad, I’d have to check the date on the noodles I’d eaten earlier when I got home. Before that though; I began to gather my notes and once again my fingers began to fly across the keyboard, that rhythmic tapping the only sound in my otherwise empty apartment.

* * *

 

 

_Now_

You rush down the street gripping your folder to your chest as you’re laptop swings from a bag at your side banging against you’re thigh. The sights around you frustrate you as you watch humans deliberately cross the street to avoid monsters, you can’t understand why people are so harsh, generally the monsters you run into are nicer than humans, you sigh in frustration as your lab comes into sight at the end of the street. However before you get there you here grunts from a nearby alley, as you head towards it you see many people averting their eyes and hurrying on with their lives. You get to the entrance to the alley and your silhouette falls on a group of four beating up this poor skeleton hunched over against the wall.

“Hey!” You shout, “Leave him the hell alone!” You begin to stride towards the group and they scatter one glaring at you before they run off down the alley. Reaching out your hand you pull up the skeleton and stand back in surprise as you realise he stands a couple of feet over you. Recovering quickly you say,

“Hey are you alright? Those guys are dicks.” The skeletons tired face awkwardly breaks into a smile,

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP. I DID NOT WISH TO HARM THOSE OTHER HUMANS” You start giggling at the skeletons exuberance,

“It’s no problem” Glancing at your phones screen you let out a yelp “Oh god I’m going to be late, I’m sorry I really hope you’re okay” As you finish this sentence you’re already turning around and running back to the street in hope of getting to work in reasonable time. As a result, you don’t look back and see the skeleton scratching his head and smiling happily.

Leaving the lab you sigh running a finger through your hair, today has not been a good day. After turning up late your boss yelled at you before docking your pay for a week. Then your some of your files got corrupted ruining weeks of research which was just the thing you needed to top off the day. The yellow lights from the streetlamps illuminated the road and gave it a soft glow. Suddenly you felt that feeling again, the one you felt whenever you got emotional ever since that night two years ago, the dreaded feeling you repressed again and again.

“Not here...” You muttered ducking into an alley and sitting back against the wall with your head in your hand, oblivious to the fact that it was the same alley from which you had rescued the skeleton from that morning, the irony of such a fact would not be lost on you later given what was about to happen. You jumped as a group of four men leered from the shadows and began to stroll towards you. You attempted to push yourself up but one of them kicked your feet out from under you, this wasn’t good.

“Oh lookie, it’s the little lady who ruined our fun this morning. Since you were so keen to help this morning, you can take that monsters place.” The sentence was punctuated by a glob of saliva spattering across your face before foot after foot connected with every part of your body. You curled up trying to hide from the horrors, that’s when you felt it, through the haze of pain you felt a surge of energy, bring you to your feet as it rushed through your body. It was like adrenaline but so much stronger. It was still there building under your skin and finally it burst in a blinding pulse of lilac light expanding from your body. You watched as the men were flung backwards and a blue light rushing towards you, but then it all went black.

Opening your eyes groggily you went to stretch but then hissed in pain, this noise was followed by footsteps and a voice,

“hey kid, tibia honest you don’t look so good” Although you couldn’t see the voices origin you caught onto the pun and began laughing only to realise that also hurt like hell and instead you wheezed. At this response you felt a hand and your shoulder,

“wow okay, no more puns for you, you need to slow down kid, you’re hurt pretty bad” Moving only your eyes you glanced up and were met with the rounded cranium of a skeleton whose face was currently filled with concern.

“Okay fine, but can you help me sit up?” In response you felt a warmth and saw a blue light around you, gently moving your body to a more upright position, the auras grip was strong stopping you from freaking out and the skeleton only released you when he saw that your breathing had calmed. As you opened your mouth to ask him a question he interrupted you,

“nope, no more questions right now you need to rest, now i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

“I’m (y/n), pleased to meet you.” You paused briefly before going, “Oh my God I didn’t say thank you, Thank you so much, you probably saved my life.” You winced as you remembered the impact from each boot.

“i was only returning the favour” at this he winked which is quite a feat for a skeleton but your amazement was covered in confusion.

“Returning the favour? What do you mean, I don’t remember every seeing you before.”

“no you haven’t, but remember that skeleton you helped out this morning?” You nodded slowly in response. “that was my brother papyrus and he told me all about it, i was actually on my way to say thanks to you when I saw, well you know..” He broke off at the end of his sentence.

“Oh yeah, is he okay? I’m sorry I had to leave him so quickly I was really late an-“Sans brushed off my concern saying, “paps is fine, it’s you i’m worried about right now” His face crumpled his eyes showing how deeply he was concerned “you’re in really bad shape kid, is there anyone you need to call, that might miss you if you don’t get home?” I considered lying before slowly shaking my head,

“no, there’s no-one”. Sans seemed concerned about this which confused me, why should it matter to him if I’m alone, my family put me up for adoption when I was just a kid and I never heard anything from them again. With this thought in my mind my eyelids began to droop and the last thing I saw was sans face peering into mine.

* * *

 

 

_Sans pov_

Paps had been right, the resemblance was there. This kid wherever they came from was somehow related to Frisk, otherwise there was some crazy coincidences going on. Letting out a nervous chuckle you dug your hands deep in your pocket as you thought back to the events of last night. This kid, this human kid, had used magic. In all your experience that was impossible, it had never happened, it never should have happened. But in your mind you watch a replay of the flash of light bursting from her body, pure energy surged through this girls body which is one of the reasons she was currently on your couch and not at a hospital like she probably should be.

You waited until her breathing evened and pushed up her top ever so slightly, staring in confusion at her stomach. Along with the rainbow of bruises covering her pale skin, there were these lines that fascinated you. You let your fingers lightly follow the lines, the purple was pale and it webbed across her skin, however upon closer inspection it appeared to be fading. (y/n) began to mover slightly and with that you raised your hand and gently pulled back down her top.

Walking down the street you were that deep in thought that you didn’t notice the stares you got. That kid, she entranced you, you had so many questions. Why was she alone if you thought she was related to Frisk? How can she use magic? Why are you so fascinated? You shrugged gently to yourself and carried on down to Tories house, she’d know what to do and luckily the kid shouldn’t be waking up soon, not with all she’s been through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I think of this but lets just see where it goes eh?

You jolted upright then gasped in pain hugging your aching chest. Sweat beaded on your forehead as the images of the attack plagued your nightmares. The men, the pain, the light. You could still feel it, the power was ever present and you couldn’t repress it anymore, it felt like it was bubbling to the surface and could at any moment overflow. You needed to get out of her before you hurt anyone else. Those men, you still saw their limp bodies hitting the wall over and over again. A part of you was satisfied, they had deserved what they got, but for the most part you were horrified by the actions. Swinging your legs carefully off the couch you decided that you were alone, sans had clearly left. With that you gently stood on, holding the sofa for support and looked around, seeing your coat and bag lying on a table across the room. Stumbling across you fell onto the table and gingerly pulled on your coat, hoping it would cover the bruises so you wouldn’t look too suspicious. As you picked up the bag the weight made you ache but you gritted your teeth and got through it.

Fumbling with your keys you pushed open the door to your apartment you breathed a sigh of relief, you’d got a few odd stares but as it turned out the skeletons home was only a few blocks from your own. You feel like you should have left a note but then again, they didn’t know you and you didn’t want to impose. Dropping your bag on the couch, you stumbled to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash your aches and pains away. After the shower you collapsed onto your bed, tired beyond belief.

* * *

 

You weren’t sure how much later it was but you were awoken by an urgent pounding on your door, slowly you grabbed your dressing gown to hide any exposed skin and edged to the door. You swung open the door and were greeted by a rather frantic looking sans and a… goat lady? The goat lady smiled sympathetically as sans magic engulfed you and moved you into the couch in your apartment. As you landed you tried to get up but sans was somehow there to push you back down, you glanced between him and the door in confusion,

“How did yo-“

“(y/n) that really doesn’t matter right now, you had me worried out of my skin, I worked myself to the bone to find you.” Behind him you see the goat lady desperately trying not to laugh as it seems that sans hasn’t realised the puns he just put into that sentence, as the two of you made eye contact you began to laugh. With the two of you laughing sans tried to figure out what was funny before he realised and began sputtering,

“oh god, how did I not realise” With that the three of you began laughing, that is until the pain got to you and you yet again ruined the moment with your painful wheezing. With that the two monsters smiles dropped off their faces and concern filled them instead. Guilt washed through you for spoiling their good times.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine really” “No my child you’re not, my name is Toriel, I’m a friend of sans.” Her gentle voice washed through you, “he thought that I should meet you because-“ Toriel quickly cut off seeing the look sans gave her, she recovered quickly continuing, “Because I thought you’d be bonely.” You felt a smile crack at the pun but you were intently staring at sans who was avoiding your gaze after the exchange. Toriel coughed drawing your attention,

“Anyway, let me see if I can heal you, it shouldn’t be too hard if you’d let me see where it hurts?” You nodded and shrugged off your dressing gown, sitting there in just some shorts and the crop top you’d grabbed after the shower. The roaming gazes from the two monsters made you feel quite exposed and you hugged your arms around yourself. Looking at Sans you swear you saw a flicker of anger as his eyes roamed your torso but that quickly turned to concern and… affection? Toriels reaction was similarly confusing as she let out a gasp before placing her paws on your bare skin with what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

However you were quickly distracted by the heat spreading through your body, heat which originated from the contact with Toriel. It was not unpleasant and you felt it take away your pain. Looking down you gasped as the bruises seemed to fade out of existence before your eyes. Looking up you thanked Toriel who nodded quickly,

“I can only heal minor wounds but luckily you were only bruised or I may have been unable to do anything, anyway I must return to my own child, I hope to see you again soon my child.” With that Toriel nodded once to sans and left my apartment.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Sans pulled up a chair next to me, “tibia honest kid, I’m not one to get so rattled, but you and me we got stuff to chat about, and when I got back and you weren’t there… well let’s just say I gotta bone to pick with ya. why didya run off like that kid?”

I stood up, ignoring Sans question and asking my own, “Er, Do you want a cup of tea?”. I went to shuffle past him, averting his eyes, when I felt a firm grip wrapped around my lower guard to pull me right up in front of his face, his left eye glowing blue. My heart was pounding and I felt a tingle run across my skin, I pulled away in surprise as sans hand jerked away as if he’d been shocked. I hurried to the kitchen and began fiddling with cups and boiling the kettle. I didn’t realise my hands were shaking until I dropped a mug, only for it to be caught be a certain skeletons blue magic who then took over making the tea. I hovered in the corner of the kitchen until he was done, at which point he turned around, handed me a cup and nudged me to the couch saying, “we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise Sans has been a bit out of character but I'm trying to fix it, so woo. Please tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

I huddle on the couch with my feet tucked under myself gripping my tea in both hands. Sans is slouched on the chair opposite and looks extremely casual, I almost believed the façade except for the glint in his eye which suggested this was a serious situation and I couldn’t help but grow nervous at the thought. For some reason I felt like there was more to Sans, like another layer beneath all the others, one a lot less funny and a lot more deadly.

The silence was deafening before he spoke,

“so, kid, what do you know about what happened two years ago?” I looked at him confused,

“Erm, that’s when the barrier thing broke right? But what does that have to do with anything? I thought you were gonna speak to me about running off or something?”

“i’m getting to why i was rattled when you ran off but first we have to go back to when the barrier broke.” Sans eyes were fixated on me and in return I tried to focus on him, attempting to read anything, sadly unlike before he wasn’t emotional and his face was like a blank slate, with that I huffed and sipped my tea. After a few seconds which dragged out in the quiet, feeling like minutes, sans rubbed his skull and spoke,

“tibia honest kid, you’re looking to me for answers and i don’t have many and believe me i don’t like not knowing things, unknown, uncontrolled variables can cause some real problems and you’re such a variable. What i do know isn’t much better, from what I saw, it seems like you can use magic. i’m not sure how, in theory it’s impossible, the only humans able to pull on the magic from their souls only existed in stories and either way there must have been something to trigger it…” Sans babbling died out as he noticed that I was stunned into silence, sheepishly he rubbed his head again,

“kid are you okay? you taking this all in? you wanna take notes or something?” His lighthearted joking knocked me out of my stupor and voice stuttered into life,

“Y-Yes, I mean n-no” I mentally hit myself before collecting myself and continuing, “I’m okay I think, It’s just a lot to get my head around, I mean a few years ago I would have dismissed you outright but you get a lot less skeptical when you see magic every day, but not from a human? What am I some sort of freak?” Sans looked me up and down as if he was considering that fact, raising his arms to shrug he winked at me,

“doesn’t seem unlikely kid.” I pretended to glare at him and he responded with a smile, “i don’t think you’re a freak kid but I do think it has something to do with the barrier, do you remember anything from around the time it broke?” I thought back to two years ago, trying to think of anything strange, scouring the pieces of my memories for anything out of place, then I had a thought,

“There might be something, but then again it might be nothing, around that time, I don’t know if it was the exact night, but I fell asleep while I was working and I just woke up randomly with this feeling deep inside me, it felt strange and I get it occasionally when I’m stressed or upset, until now I always just put it down to bad food or anxiety but well… Now I’m not so sure.” He seemed thoughtful as he considered my words, but also slightly surprised? It was really hard to read him, I couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking, he spoke slowly as he answered,

“so, you weren’t near mt.ebott?” I shook my head in response and then seemed to reach some sort of conclusion and muttered something under his breath about “them”. I drank the last dregs of tea from my cup and untangled myself from the couch, trying hard to make it look graceful, I’m not sure why but I didn’t want to fall in front of Sans. I couldn’t put my finger on why, maybe because he’s saved me enough in the last couple of days, or because I’m pretty sure I’d be relentlessly tormented for it, either way I tried my best and succeeded to some extent though I did walk into the kitchen counter on the way back which hurt like hell.

Rubbing my hip woefully I walked back into my living room to see Sans staring at me,

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“you should move in with me and my brother.”

“Erm, no I’m okay thanks, I have an apartment and I know we’ve bonded over my near death experience but no.”

“i’ll rephrase that, you really should move in with us because I need to keep an eye on your magic, which is why I’m going to act as your mentor and I’m going to teach you how to control it.” He punctuated his sentence with a smirk and realised this wasn’t really a request, but in a way, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. I didn’t want to hurt anyone after all… I sighed deeply,

“Fine, let me pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, I didn't have time to write much more and I just needed to move the story forward a little bit. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long and it's only short. I'm really bad at writing at a regular time, I've never really had anything I wrote asked for before and so when I posted this I really wasn't expecting it and so I only planned a little bit ahead. I mean I have idea's I just need time to get them down. Anyway basically this is an apology for me being such a terrible person and a half promise that I'll try to do better? Or at least find a regular time I can write. So enjoy this rather short(I'm sorry it's late and I need to get some sleep as I have to get up early) kinda sweet bit of contact between the OC and Sans.

I looked up at the house before me, the place that would be my home for who knows how long, as I stood their staring, I heard a voice beside me,

“hey kid, you gonna stand there staring all day or you gonna come in?” Shifting my rucksack on my shoulders I stepped through the doorway being held open by Sans and was greeted by the amazing smell of cooking. Wow, it smelt really good. Sans nodded to the couch in the middle of the room and I took the hint and dropped my bag to the side of it.

“hey bro, i’m back and i brought a friend.” At the sound of his voice, a tall skeleton wearing a kiss the cook apron bounded out of the kitchen with a broad smile. The smile seemed to brighten even more when he saw me,

“HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE AND OK, SANS TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I’M SORRY I WAS THE CAUSE OF YOUR PAIN” Something began to beep in the kitchen and Papyrus spun on his heel to check on it, “TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL TREAT YOU TO MY EXCELLENT SPAGHETTI”

My smile broadened as I turned from the skeleton who was fumbling with pans in the kitchen to the one now slumped in the corner of his couch. His eyes seemed to light up as he noticed my smile,

“my brothers pretty cool huh?” I nodded still feeling relatively overwhelmed. I mean I had just been told that I could use magic and then invited to live with two skeleton brothers. It’s not exactly been a normal couple of days I think I deserve some quiet. As I settle gently on the sofa I can’t help but be thankful that Sans seems to understand and respect the reason for my silence, in fact he seemed quite deep in contemplation himself. Clearly what had happened wasn’t normal even in the monster world, a fact which certainly didn’t make me feel any less like a freak, Sans earlier jokes only quelled that fear slightly. I began to feel tears welling up as everything crashed over me in waves, but I pushed them down, I couldn’t cry, not in front of people who were basically strangers. My suppressed of emotion was assisted by the energetic entrance of Papyrus somehow balancing three plates of spaghetti, I plastered a smile on my face and thanked him for the plate he handed me.

As we ate we joked and laughed and I got to know these skeleton brothers but the tears were still there, like the water behind a flood gate pushing and crashing with force. However eventually Papyrus announced he was going to bed, Sans then said he’d also go to read his brother a bedtime story and then go to bed himself. However, although the brothers said this around the same time, Papyrus had already bounded upstairs to get me a pillow and a clean duvet before Sans had so much as dragged himself off the sofa. Huddled up in the unfamiliar duvet on the unfamiliar couch I heard a door shut and the tears began to flow. I tried to be quiet but I couldn’t help some of the noises that escaped when the sobs racked my body.

* * *

 

 

_Sans POV_

I left Papyrus’s room after he fell asleep and closed the door gently behind me, I turned to pad towards my room when I heard it. A gentle sound that tore my soul for reasons I didn’t understand. In a way it reminded me of myself when I suffered with the nightmares, in another way it reminded me of the nights I spent with Frisk in the underground, comforting her when she had almost given up hope. However although similar, the sound triggered something else I couldn’t place though I could place the sound. Sobbing. I heard the emotion in the tears and I felt my heart reach for the girl curled on my couch. Before I knew it I was padding down the stairs and I had my arms wrapped around her, comforting her anyway I could. I felt her acknowledge my presence but she still didn’t stop crying, why did her tears hurt me, how could I already care?

I sat there with her for hours until she calmed. Her breathing slowed and the tears dried on her cheeks, the magic that had been gently surrounding her also stopped ebbing and faded out of existence. I began to extract my arms from under her form and as I got to get up I heard it, so gentle, I almost missed it,

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short, I suck, I'm sorry. But hey maybe that little bit at the end will trigger something better in the next chapter? ;) Thanks for sticking with me, please tell me what you think, and most importantly enjoy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched my arms out above my head, feeling my joints click as the light of morning hit my face through a crack in the curtains. I raised my palm to my eyes and felt how puffy they were. My mind reeled and I remembered about last night. Crying myself to sleep in some dudes home, smooth. Then I flinched as another memory surfaced, the short arms wrapped around my shoulder, the bony fingers gently smoothing my hair. Sans. Sans had been there beside me, holding me through a major low in my life, he’s basically a stranger to me but I can’t stop the gentle warmth building inside me as I thought of him caring for me like that, I mean to sit with me until I fell asleep he must have cared. That building warmth soon rushed to my cheeks as I realised that Sans was stood in the arch to the kitchen looking at me. I felt my face practically glow with embarrassment as my eyes flicked around the room trying to avoid meeting his eye sockets. Eventually however he spoke and I felt my eyes being drawn to his,

“kid you good?” I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, “i was kinda hoping you wouldn’t remember much of last night but it seems i was wrong. so anyway, why were you crying?” He sat beside me on the couch and draped his arm casually behind my head, it was such a small gesture but it sent a tingle right through my body, I felt strangely calm now he was actually next to me and I realised that I felt comfortable talking to him though I didn’t know why.

“I don’t know exactly why but I just felt so overwhelmed, I was alone somewhere strange after possibly the strangest couple of days in my life and I don’t know I just felt so broken and alone, and then you were there and…” I looked up at him and saw his cheek bones tinged blue, meeting my gaze he coughed nervously breaking the silence and sadly shattering the moment we had together. I almost sighed out loud as Sans spoke again,

“eh-heh, so erm i was thinking that today we could start your training, maybe by seeing what you can do with your powers, maybe determine a kind though i really don’t know what to expect” As he spoke, Sans moved around with a level of energy I had never seen on him, shuffling with some stuff on a table before turning round with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. I nodded to him realising the blunt end to the conversation which I couldn’t help but resent before I grabbed a tank top and some yoga pants and shuffled to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I brushed my hair back out of my face and pinned it back so it wouldn’t be in my face doing whatever we were going to be doing. Leaning on the sink I splashed some cold water in my face and slowly exhaled, what was I meant to expect? What did this training of Sans even mean? I dried off my face and slid my arms into a hoodie leaving it draped over my frame before turning out of the bathroom and heading down the stairs.

* * *

 

 

I looked around at the beautiful landscape with the rich green slopes and towering pines swaying in the breeze. It had taken a hour to get here and the walk up had been relatively tiring but here we were on a plateau halfway up Mt. Ebott. Sans had said this would be the best place to practice as there would be no-one around for me to destroy with my immense power. I’m fairly certain he was being sarcastic but hey with him you never know. Sans threw down the duffle on a log before turning to me,

“first things first, some basic knowledge about the turn based battle system…” his spiel was a long one which covered everything I need to know including a lot of stuff about LV and how it represent Levels of Violence and the fact that mine was still only level 1 was a very good fact indeed. After about half an hour Sans told me to hit him with magic. I looked sceptically at him having already noticed his 1 HP, he just nodded for me to continue and so I did.

I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me focusing with all my might on the feeling deep inside that I had tried to ignore for years. I felt it bubbling to the surface, the magic flowing through my veins, pulsing hot and fast. It felt like my blood was boiling as I released the magic I built on, trying to focus it through my hands aiming it at Sans. I opened my eyes as I let it flow and watched as a wall of lilac light burst up from the floor and shot towards Sans like an arrow. I let out a scream as it seemed like I’d hit him but in a blink he was gone, out of my line of fire. The tree behind him wasn’t so lucky and I heard the crack of bark and the rumble of shaking soil as the tree was uprooted by the pure force of my power. I let out a laugh of exhilaration as my hands trembled, I looked down at them, watching the purple lines retract and fade away out of sight. I looked up at sans my eyes dancing with joy, he seemed quite impressed if not slightly concerned.

“tibia honest kid that was better than i expected you should leave that poor tree alone though.” His poor pun seemed even less funny when I felt a burning pain to my head and clutching my skull I fell to my knees.

“wow (y/n) you okay there? shit, that really took a toll huh?” The world was spinning as he settled me onto the same log he had dumped the bag onto earlier. There was a rusting in the bushes and Sans sighed loudly,

“talk about timing, hey tori, he kid.” I heard a greeting from Toriel but then nothing else and so I looked around confused about who else Sans had been addressing. Next to Toriel there was a small child talking eagerly in sign language to signs who was nodding and signing in return. The most shocking thing though was how similar this kid looked to me, it was strange. But my head was aching too much to care as the group sat around me and Toriel began to hand out sandwiches, this clearly having been a picnic which was carefully and delicately prepared. I bit into a cranberry and Brie roll and almost groaned at the delectable taste in my mouth.

A few sandwiches later and I felt much better, as I began laughing and joking with the other Sans glances at me became less filled with concern and more with joy. This was truly heaven, though now my head had stopped pounding it was nagging me that something wasn’t right with the mute kid whose name I learnt was Frisk. Then it hit me, this was the kid who was the human ambassador for monsters, I paused as I realised that the kid from all the stories was actually just a kid and a nice one at that, though my sign language was poor so our conversations mainly had to be translated. I put the nagging feeling of something being wrong down to the fact that the kid was the one from the stories and ignored it happily carrying on with the picnic. Completely oblivious to Sans piercing gaze in the back of my head as he tried to work out if I had joined the dots about me and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this in the early hours of the morning so please correct my awful grammar. I think this fits with where I'm going with this but I'll probably check this again tomorrow morning ahaha. Anyway please tell me what you think and hopefully enjoy :)


End file.
